


Cold Kiss

by LunarBaku



Series: The Woes of Dating a Ghost [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, confusionshipping, fragileshipping, somewhat angsty, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarBaku/pseuds/LunarBaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks when you can't kiss your beloved goodnight, since they're dead, but somehow they've worked it out. (Ryou/Atem, post canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something for this pairing, since I love it, so here it is. Can also be found on my FNN account with the same same.

"Atem, I'm starting to doubt your dueling position as King of Games; I've never used this type of dueling strategy before, and it seems like it's meant to set the user up for failure."

Ryou Bakura sat cross-legged on plush carpet, his surprisingly bare room only illuminated by a few candles placed carefully on plates, to prevent the wax from dripping onto the carpet. An Ouija Board laid by his feet, the wooden planchette moving from the letter "S" to the word "YES" on the top left. Ryou bit his lip, staring down at the cards in his hand, before placing his deck to the side, snatching the heart shaped planchette before pointing its tip away from him.

He _knew_ Atem was sitting across from him, that dastardly smirk he fell so hard for on his face. The bastard was probably _enjoying_ making him squirm. Ryou felt the urge to reprimand him for being such a smug brat, but once glance at the clock changed his mind.

"If I'm going to duel with this strategy," he began, "I'm going to need you to explain it better, but that will have to be later. I should be going to bed right now. It's past two in the morning and I _do_ have school in a few hours."

The planchette shook in his hand before being ripped away by some unseen force, clanking loudly as it landed on the word "GOODBYE". Atem was obviously upset; the two hadn't been able to chat for as long as they used to lately, being that his first year of college was in full session and finals were creeping up. At least summer vacation was in two months, Ryou already making plans on places to see.

"Really, Atem? I know we haven't been able to chat as much as we want to, but that's no reason to fuss. I want to stay up and talk too, but if I don't pass my first year I won't be able to come back, and I haven't slept very well in a couple days. You're quite distracting."

The planchette began to move.

S.O.R.R.Y

If he could see the ancient pharaoh, Ryou was sure he'd see a guilty pout, vibrant purple eyes looking towards the floor in shame. Ryou shook his head, a small but gentle frown on his face.

"Now, now, you were only a small distraction. You know I had homework all weekend. I'll try to talk to you tomorrow, but please don't be surprised if I can't call to you until Wednesday, Friday at the latest. I really need to focus all I can onto my finals."  
  
I. L.O.V.E Y.O.U

The frown eased up into a smile.

"I love you too, dear. Now here's where we have to say goodnight. Say hello to your friends for me."

It was a ritual, he supposed, as he started from the candle to the farthest left and made his way to the last candle on the right, snuffing out the flames. Nearly every night he would set the candles upon their plates, his Ouija Board in the middle, and call out to the Land of Two Fields, beckoning the once nameless pharaoh's soul back to the realm of the living, for a short while.

As the last candle was slowly put out, Ryou felt something cold, almost wet, touch his cheek, soft like a flower, and vanished as the last breath of the flame extinguished.

A kiss.

"Thank you, my dear Atem."


End file.
